Cooking stoves with electric elements are well-known, and used in a variety of configurations and models. The popularity of electric cooking stoves is well-found. Electric stoves operate without an open flame, and so, are much safer and less vulnerable than any device using an open flame. Further, there is no chance of a gas leak as there is with natural gas cooking stoves. The electric heating elements are easily repaired in an operation that is much more easily managed than the relatively complex repair and replacement of the various parts of a gas stove burner.
However, many cooks prefer a natural gas cooking stove over an electric cooking stove. The reason is that natural gas permits a wide range of applied heat to be controlled virtually instantaneously. In contrast, electric cooking stoves change temperature relatively slowly. For a skilled cook, who must exert precise control when manipulating complex recipes, the slow changes of an electric cooking stove are unacceptable. Even if the delicacy of heat control is not an issue, there is considerable aggravation entailed in the time delay necessary for electric heating elements to reach the desired temperatures. Likewise, electric heating elements cool down so slowly that it is often necessary to remove the cooking vessels in order to avoid overcooking due to the residual heat from the electric heating element.
The precise, near-instantaneous heat adjustments of a gas cooking element is simply not available in conventional electrical cooking stoves. Accordingly, there is a need for an electric cooking stove heating element that admits to far faster temperature adjustment than is possible conventionally. Further, there is also a need for precise temperature adjustment for electric cooking stove. Preferably, both of these attributes would be combined in the more desirable improvements for electric cooking stoves.